undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Sokolov
Shawn Sokolov is an original CAW, who currently signed to PASW (Pain, Attitude, Savage, Wrestling) and ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is a former 2-time PASW Tag Team Champion with Bison, forming the stable known as Japan Team. Also Known As: Sean Buzz, Shawn Kennedy. PASW (2009-2013, 2018) '2009-2010: Debut' Sokolov debuted in PASW Saturday Night's Fights 2 as Sean Buzz. He defeated Hardcore Holly, standing out for his Japanese fighting style. At Saturday Night's Fights 3, he teamed up with El Tio La Vara defeating The Dynamites, a tag team formed by Tokio Dynamite and Acid Dynamite (Bison). '2010: Japan Team' At Saturday Night's Fights 5, he teamed up with Tokio Dynamite and Casey Suzuki (Bison) losing against Chuck Palumbo and JBL in a handicap match. This two stables started an intense rivalry, meeting again in Saturday Night's Fights 6. In that show, Buzz teamed up with Tokio Dynamite, but they lost again. Although Japan Team didn't get any victory, they were faced the PASW Tag Team Champions, Travis Brothers, in a steel cage match at No Way Out 2010; the match became one of PASW's classic matchups. Brian Travis (Brian Thunder) escaped from the cage firstly, leaving Bret Travis (BD Thunder) alone with Casey and Buzz. Buzz escaped next and, finally, so did Casey, becoming the new PASW Tag Team Champions and turning heel. At This is ECW! 1, Buzz was defeated by Curt Hawkins. At Backlash 2010, Buzz and Casey retained the championships against Hawkings and Amazing Todd (Mr. Amazing) in a ladder match. At Saturday Night's Fights 8, Buzz teamed up with Tokio Dynamite, the leader of Japan Team, defeating the Travis Brothers and provoking the heel turn of Brian Travis. At the last event of the season, Judgement Day 2010, Buzz and Casey retained the PASW Tag Team Championship against Adryan (Adrian Destiny) and Amazing Todd, becoming the longest reigning tag team champions in PASW's history. '2010-2011: Title Losing and Individual Career' At This is ECW! 3, Buzz was defeated by Brian Travis. At This is ECW! 4, Buzz and Tokio Dynamite lost against Shawn Michaels and Carlito. They were not booked at No Mercy 2010 and Armageddon 2011. At This is ECW! 5, Buzz and Casey were defeated by Rated-R Legacy (Adryan & Amazing Todd) for the PASW Tag Team Championship, ending their historic title reigning. At This is ECW! 7, Buzz defeated Amazing Todd. At Unforgiven 2011, Buzz and Casey were defeated by Rated-R Legacy in a ladder match in an attemp to take the tag team titles back. From then on, one of the most successful tag teams in PASW history were dissolved, and its members were given individually booking. Sean Buzz changed his name into Shawn Kennedy, his attire, and he was sent to PASW's WCW Zone. At WCW Nitro Night Special 1: American Bash, Shawn Kennedy defeated Casey Borden (Casey Suzuki) in the quarterfinals of a tournament to determine the #1 contender to the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. At WCW Nitro Night 2, Kennedy was defeated by Kevin Nash in the semi-finals of the tournament. At the first ever WCW World War III Rumble in PASW, Kennedy entered in the 1st place, but he was eliminated by Daniel Covell and Hulk Hogan. '2011: ECW Mark ' At This is ECW! 11: The Welcoming Draft, Shawn Kennedy, representing WCW, was defeated by Amazing Todd, representing ECW. After the match, the screen showed that Kennedy was sent to ECW Zone. At ECW Anarchy Rulz 2011, Kennedy defeated his former teammate Tokio Dynamite. At Saturday Night's Fights 11, he teamed up with Tokio Dynamite again, losing against Palumbo and JBL, who came back to PASW. At ECW BloodFeast 2011, Kennedy and Dynamite teamed up to face Palumbo & JBL again in a falls count anywhere match, but they were defeated. At Backlash 2011, they lost again against JBL & Palumbo, losing the chance of being #1 contender for the Tag Team Championship. At ECW November to Remember, Kennedy competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal match to determine the #1 contender for the ECW Championship at Judgement Day 2011, being the last eliminated in a contest won by Chris Jericho. In december 2011, WWE purchased PASW and changed several superstars. Shawn Kennedy was now called by his real name: Shawn Sokolov. '2012: WWE Debut and PASW' Sokolov made his WWE debut on the first episode of RAW against The Undertaker in a lossing effort, in this match Sokolov was accompained by his friend The Brawler (Alpha). On the fourth episode of RAW, teaming with The Brawler only to lose to The Brothers Of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane). Sokolov was hired back by PASW when they got the independence at WrestleMania 2012. At PASW Backlash 2012, interfered in the match between Triple H and Alpha to help his friend but was thrown from the ring by Shawn Michaels. On the fourth episode of PASW Wrestling On Youtube, won an opportunity for the Cruiserweight Championship by defeating Justin Gavin and Mr. Amazing Todd. Had his title shot for the Cruiserweight Championship against Shawn Michaels, won by disqualification because Michaels hit him with the title but can't win the title. Sokolov and Bison would then revive the legendary tag team called ''Japan Team. ''At WarMania, won the World Tag Team Championships from The Hart Dungeon (Jake Tyler Hart and David Hart Smith) and turned face. At Hell In A Cell, Japan Team would face the team BadBoy Crew (Luxurious Lee and Gangsta) in a wining effort. '2013' At X-MackDown, defended their championships against the Fear Society (Freddy and Maverick) losing the match and the titles. At Barely Legal, had his rematch but failed to capture the belts. In a House Show of PASW TV, he competed in a battle royal to determinate the #1 contender for the Hardcore title at Backlash but lost to Bison, after being eliminated by Justin Gavin. At Summerslam, Sokolov competed in a Fatal-4 Way Ladder match to crown the first ever Intercontinental Champion but lost to Shawn Michaels. He competed in the Anniversary Bash battle roayl but lost to Colten Sopp, after that began alliance with Austin Sopp. 2018 Sokolov returned to PASW in the 3rd episode of their new show, he teamed up with Archangel and Omega to defeat the Young Bloods and Justin Gavin in a 6-Man Cruiserweight Showcase. ELW (2013-present) Debut It was reported that Sokolov had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Sokolov debuted on the second episode of RAW Danger Zone by saving Jason Howard from a post-match assault by Burke. On the PreShow of Money in the Bank, he defeated Ricky Anderson in his ELW debut match. He is set to face Justin Blair for the Cruiserweight Championship on SmackDown! Championships and Accomplishments 'PASW': *'PASW Tag Team Champion' - 2x, with Bison as Japan Team *'Longest Reigning Tag Team Champion in PASW History - '''with Bison as '''Japan Team' Category:CAW Category:PASW